Ron Standard JR
Ron Standard JR was a youtuber who served as a parody of the typical game critic. The Videos centred around reviews given by fictional game critic named Ron Standard. The reviews were of the popular games of the time. The reviews themselves acted as a kind of parody using a great deal of improv and surrealist humour. The character of Ron usually going off on tangents while reviewing the game and often ending up not talking about the game at all. 'Characters' Ron Standard The principle characters of the show were Ron and his brother Jon. Ron Standard was a strange man with a fixation with the character Birdo from the Mario games. This obsession he takes to such an extreme that he would rate the quality of a game based on the inclusion of Birdo. Another feature which he would judge a game on was the graphics which he had very high standards on what he considered to be good graphics. In every game he reviewed he would say that the graphics were not up to his standards, in his Crysis he said that he would only be pleased when the games graphics are better than real life. Ron also had an ongoing feud with Reggie Fils-Aimé created by Ron’s obsession with Birdo. This would take the form of fictional letters sent from Ron to Reggie and the response. These responses would usually be Reggie saying he’s going to kick Ron’s ass and such. ' ' Jon Standard Jon served as a background character either rowing with Ron or helping move the videos along. The two characters made a kind of comedy duo and playing off each other. In most cases this would-be Jon making snarking remarks throughout the video and calling Ron out on his mistakes. Though the character would also just add comments on the review and add comments to build on each joke. Jon also acted as the camera man for most of the videos meaning that he would never appear on camera with only his hands or shadow being seen. This changed in the 1,000-subscriber special “Behind The Birdo” whereas part of the video Jon appeared on the camera for the first time. Jon first appeared in Ron Standard’s Cat The Standard family had an evil cat who was often planning to take over the world. The cat of course never appeared on camera apart from the picture shown above. The cat would speak though a computer in a text to speech voice and because of this he would have a great deal of trouble in pronouncing certain words like donkey. The cat was known to have several weapons and battle techniques, it was also known to eat various objects around the house like Ron’s mom’s best vase. This would make life very difficult for them and their neighbours. Don Regular A supposed rival of Ron Standard but never made an appearance in the flesh. He was mentioned a few times throughout the videos. The voice that the cat used to speak was also called Don Regular whether these were the same person was never made clear. 'Types of Videos' Reviews The Reviews would be divided into sections that Ron would go into to review the game. Storyline or boreryline In this section Ron would discuss the storyline trying to explain it the best he can. Graphics or Craphics Where Ron would judge the graphics of a game and whether or not they measured up to his standards. Sometimes here would also throw in how the game sounds to top it off here as well. Gameplay or Lameplay Where Ron would discuss the features of a game in his signature manner. How Does this Game Make Ron Standard Feel? A segment that would occasionally appear where Ron would be given two title cards with emotions on, usually happy or sad. It would then select an emotion not listed not listed and very surreal like finding out your lactating. Birdometer Score This is where Ron would round of the review with a final score which would be based purely in metaphor that would never be truly explained. For instance, Rod map of France out of getting lost in Germany. Trailer Crawlers In these videos Ron would look at the latest trailers for games that were coming out and giving a commentary on them. There were only three videos of this series one which is now fragmented. The comments he would give would usually make fun of them and point out logical flaws. Cat Videos These would-be messages from his cat threatening a cat uprising or giving a message for world domination. Special Videos There were several videos that were made for special occasions such as Christmas, Halloween, and subscriber specials for when they reached a subscriber mark. These videos would usually emphasize the character’s money problems such as the confetti to celebrate being shredded paper or Ron’s Halloween costume being a thick sheet that almost suffocates him. These Videos varied a in style to make things special, one of the subscriber specials was done in the style of a silent film another a documentary called Behind the Birdo. There were other specials as well such as the 5 facts about Ron Standard, the Birdo Song and the Dirty Keyboard. 'The Loss of Ron Standard' In 2013 the owners of the channel put all their videos on private preventing anyone from accessing them. There were many appeals from fans to put their videos back up but this led to comment section being closed for some time. Luckily some of the videos had be downloaded and were reuploaded to another account. However, two of their video were missing and another very fragmented. These were Oblivion review parody One of the Cat Videos The second trailer crawler While most of his videos are now available again the loss of these videos is a great one, especially as the second Trailer Crawler was considered to be one of his greatest videos. 'Links' Ron Standard’s account https://www.youtube.com/user/RSJGaMeRPrO/playlists The Ron Standard archive account https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChYyU-8pn5bei83pqpavOyA/videos Category:Lost Youtubers